


All Fun And Games

by Yviinfinite



Series: Supernatural Has Ruined My Life [27]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/F, Five Nights at Freddy's - Freeform, charlie is a nerd, lesbiansssssssssss, reader is too
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-06
Updated: 2017-09-06
Packaged: 2018-12-24 17:23:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 554
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12017508
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yviinfinite/pseuds/Yviinfinite
Summary: Charlie decides to let you play a game of hers.SHe thinks your reactions are hilarious.





	All Fun And Games

"Oh, screw this!", you shouted at the screen in front of you. You had failed. Again. Charlie was sitting beside you, laughing at you. Her laptop was sitting in your lap, your hands controlling your character. Five nights. It shouldn't have been that difficult. But it was. You were failing and failing again, growing more and more frustrated with every try. "I hate this game!" Charlie laughed even harder at that, clutching her stomach with tears spilling out of her eyes. Under normal circumstances you would have thought she was cute, but right now you were too angry. "And I hate you too!" She finally calmed down a bit, smirking at your sour face. "Oh, you know you love me, (YN)", she said, winking. You grumbled, turning back to the screen with pink cheeks.

"Yes, yes! Finally! Screw you, game! I beat you!", you yelled, throwing your arm above you whilst falling backwards on the bed carelessly. Charlie leaned slightly over you, not close enough to feel the heat of her skin, but close enough to feel her breath ghosting over your face. "You know, there are three more parts of that game" You shook your head violently. "You won't make me play those as well!" She just smiled mischievously. 

You bit your bottom lip in tension. You were on the fourth night. It was even harder than the first game. You flinched unexpectedly as a jumpscare ended your try. It caused you to bite down on your lip. Hard. The metal like taste hit your tongue and you hissed out several swears. You cupped your mouth with your hand. Your red haired friend looked at you worriedly. "(YN) are you okay?", she asked, voice filled with concern. You nodded. She pulled your hand away to reveal your bloody lip. Charlie let out a gasp. "It's fine, really. It just hurts a little." Her hand suddenly held your chin, she leaned in close to examine your wound. Her thumb swiped gently across the injured flesh, making you hiss. "You have to stop doing that", you grumbled, face growing red. She immediately stopped dead in her tracks, looking up to catch your eyes with her own. "What?", she asked, obviously confused. "Doing things that make me want to kiss you."

She looked taken aback, blushing as well. "Why don't you just do it then?" You chuckled, leaning forward to capture her lips with yours. She kissed right back with the same gentleness. One of her arms landed on your cheek, the other gripping your arm. Your fingers were tangled in her soft hair. She was the first to deepen the kiss, tilting her head ever so slightly and pushing her tongue through her lips to lick at yours. There she tasted blood, and couldn't help the moan that escaped her. You pulled away at that. "I'm sorry, did I hurt you?", came her question, hurried and a little panicked. "No! No... I just... I'm confused. I've never felt this way before. And I'm worried that we take things too far too fast, you know?", you babbled, face completely flushed. A gentle hand on your cheek calmed you. "We can take things as slow or as fast as you want, okay?" You nodded as you nuzzled into her palm. 

You were so glad you had her.

**Author's Note:**

> You can check out my tumblr @Yviinfinite if you want to send in a request! :D


End file.
